A Myth of Hades WWE Style
by DarkGoddessfromHell
Summary: Layna has found herself in the Underworld with the Lord...Hades Randy Orton and his followers but will she want to stay there and live out a life she never has or will she want to go home to her mother Athena Melina ...read to find out the answer!
1. Chapter 1

A Myth of Hades WWE Style

**Wrestlers:**

Hunter – Zeus, Older brother of Hades

Batista – Poseidon, Brother of Hades

Orton – Hades, God of the Underworld

Cody – Cronus, Husband of Michelle, Follower of Hades and nursemaid of Layna

Ted – Tedius, Follower of Hades, Brother of Cronus

John Cena – Agapios, Dragon gargoyle and Mate of Trudy, Guardian of Hades' Castle

Beth Phoenix – Demeter, Eldest Sister of Hades

Chyna – Hestia, 2nd Sister of Hades

Melina – Athena, Mother of Layna

Maria – Agalia, Best Friend of Trudy, finds Layna with Trudy and tells Hades, Guardian of Hades' Castle

Michelle McCool – Arachne, Cheating Wife of Cronus, Follower of Hades

**O/C:**

Layna – Injured eagle gargoyle, Main Heroine, supposed daughter of Athena, Becomes Guardian of Hades' Castle

Trudy – Nickname: Serene, Best Friend of Maria and finds Layna, Guardian of Hades' Castle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hades strode into his great room so he could break his fast. His robes glided on the ground just barely showing his feet. He stood at six feet four inches. His hair was a short shoulder length dark brown almost black. As he sat down the schedule of how his day would be spent kept running through his mind. He sagged against the back of his chair rubbing his chiseled chin and then running his hand over his neck as he sorted through things through his mind. Never had he been as stressed as he was now. His brothers and sisters were to arrive at any moment of the day. He was nervous and anxious to get it over with. Never had his four siblings ever come to stay for the day. If anything they stayed for a moment to update him on what happened up above but even then they rarely showed up in person.

Somehow something above has become so important that they have to show up. Together at that! Whatever it could be it has them so upset that they would put their presence in front of him. Why couldn't they send a messenger like normal? Why does it have to be the beginning of spring for them to show up? All his servants would be or should be cleaning the castle up and preparing the underworld for the new souls that arrived during the summer. He dropped his head against the back of the chair cursing his relatives under his breath. Then he heard it. The thunder of horses' hooves pounding on the ground.

Hades groaned then signaled for the waiting servants to bring out more food so that he could serve his guests and not hear complaints. His gray blue eyes shut as his head fell back against the chair. He knew what the first thing out of Zeus' mouth would be. "Hey Lord Death!" Of all the things he could be lord of why did his mother make him lord of the Underworld? He wasn't that strong or that serious about ruling over all the gods. Let alone fond of that job but why couldn't it be of the sea? His mother must have hated him.

"There you are dear brother!" Hestia said as she strode in with a smile she always gave Hades. It was a loving and warm smile. That was the only good thing about seeing his siblings. Or rather this one sibling. "I feared I would have to set your room a flame just to wake you!" Hugging Hades she whispered. "You were always my favorite brother! And I would never do such a terrible thing!"

"I know, Hestia. And it is wonderful to see you, too!" Hades said returning the smile and the love in the hug. As he pulled away Demeter the eldest of his two sisters walked up and hugged him with the same strength as his youngest sister and just as much love. "Demeter! It is a nice surprise to see you here in my realm during spring!"

"I know it! But when I heard Poseidon and Zeus say they were coming down here Hestia and I had to follow with them! They would have picked on you! Such terrible elder brothers we have!" Demeter said showing a sly smile at the all knowing brothers she spoke of.

"Hello youngest brother!" Poseidon said walking his six four frame up to Hades patting his shoulder as he did. "How are the dead? Not complaining are they?"

"Very little! Some do when I open my doors to handle such complaints others just ask help from me for something in the place that they rest now." Hades said returning the slap and looking towards Zeus awaiting the hello he knew was coming.

"How are you feeling Lord Death?" Zeus said with a smile.

There it was! The introduction he always got from Zeus! No `hello younger brother how has life been treating you?' Or `how have you been faring?' Nothing but a how are you feeling with that stupid smile and name he made for him. _Just let it roll off you back Hades! It's his way of being witty. Just because the jerk is ruler doesn't make it right but don't show it to him! He'll use it against you like he does everything else in your life. _

"Zeus." Hades said slightly bowing his head at the supreme ruler of the gods. "I have been feeling fine. And no I'm not working myself to death. But thank you for being worried about me."

"You hear that Zeus? I think Hades has finally shown you that he knows you care for him!" Poseidon said laughing at the respectful tone mistaking it for a submissive one. _The only reason I do that tone is because only Zeus and Hestia know it's of pure respect! You and Demeter think I jest! Well I don't dearest Poseidon! _

"Please! Will you join me for breaking our fast?" Hades said pulling from Poseidon's arm and extending his hand to the banquet on the table.

"Why Hades! This all looks so wonderful! But I do not see your favorite food! What was it again? The pomergrant?" Hestia asked sitting down at the seat Hades held out for her.

"You are close my darling sister! It is called a pomegranate! And I do not eat them when I have guests! For you know the rule Zeus has made! No eating the food that goes with the realm lest you wish to stay in the realm."

"Oh! Of course! So you will not be eating your favorite food because of us?"

"No, darling sister! I will not!" Hades commented as he helped Demeter into her seat. Then walking around to his seat he sat down and began to describe the different foods to Hestia and Demeter so they could chose what they liked and would like to eat. As they ate Hestia and Hades talked to each other then Demeter joined into the conversation causing Zeus and Poseidon to join in as well. As the five children of Rheia ate and talked the bond between them grew stronger. For though they rarely saw each other or talked with one another or when they did they argued…they would always be what they were. A family!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

A week after the "family" got together

Hades stalked around his office room trying to figure out where one of the eagle gargoyles could have gone! After all the gods and goddesses had been searching everywhere for her! There was the huge fight the eagle and falcon gargoyles went through but she was a main part of the gargoyles! She was to be his new guardian! After he lost the male eagle guardian Zeus told him of Layna. She had the power to guard the castle yet the wisdom to be Athena's daughter. Which they assumed since Athena became pregnant with Odysseus' child. They claim that Layna has the beauty of Athena as well as her knowledge and Odysseus' cunning and craft! Yet has the strength of her father and Athena combined! Such power! Man he needed that to help Cronus and Tedius and the other guardians!

_Where on any of the realms did you go Layna?_! Hades thought with worry. He had met her before the fight had begun so when word came from Zeus that she was missing it frightened him more than anything in any realm could! Hades began to pace back and forth once more. He had sent his guardians out to see if they saw anything mysterious to them and then report it.

"My Lord!" The dragon gargoyle said as he landed on the stone floor. He turned into a six one male. His blue eyes were pointed to the floor as he began to nervously shuffle his feet. His 240 pound frame always made Hades think of his own size. But even with their bodies combined he knew it could never make a dent in the room's size. Hades looked at him and watched him for a few more moments before he had the courage to ask the question he knew the answer to.

"Agapios! Tell me! Did you find her?" _Please tell me you found at least something that would help us!_ Hades didn't let that little light of hope show for he knew the out come but hell! He still had two gargoyles that hadn't shown up or sent word of anything so there could still be hope for her after all. He couldn't lose all the hope he had. As Agapios took a seat in one of the chairs Hades got out two glasses of red wine and handed one to his friend. Of all the male gargoyles none were as strong as this dragon. And to think that Trudy, or Serene as she liked being called, was soon to be the second strongest gargoyle female.

_Of all the times this fight could have happened! It has to be the year I need another gargoyle guardian!_ Hades thought while sipping his drink. He rolled his wrist to help stir the wine up a bit then watched as it swirled like a whirlpool. How he would love to just go find a whirlpool and float in it! Spinning round and round and then finally drown in it whilst being sucked to the bottom of the sea or ocean which ever one he felt like being in at the time.

How wonderful life would be in the sea! Hades looked into the fire as he began to brood once more on the subject that was the disappearance of Layna. His mind began to turn to darker matters when all of a sudden Tedius and Cronus charged into the room bowing with all their might.

"Forgive us Lord! But you must come quickly! It is one of the females! She says she knows where Layna is!" Tedius said looking up at Hades.

"Please sir! We must leave immediately!" Cronus whimpered. "The female says that lady Layna is hurt! And badly my Lord!"

"Then let us leave!" Hades agreed. "Agapios! Fly ahead with the female and remain with Layna until we arrive to get her!"

"Yes, My lord!" With those words uttered Agapios leaped up and transformed into the dragon gargoyle and flew off to get to Layna like Hades had commanded. As Hades and his two followers rushed to where Layna was claimed to be found Hades had a gut wrenching thought. _Whoever did this meant to have her die! But I am the Lord of the dead! I chose who lives and who dies! Hold on Layna! Please by the beard of Zeus! Hold on! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

In the gardens of the underworld

"Damn!" Layna tried sitting up but when she began to rise up pain shot through her left arm and her shoulder. "SHIT!" With a whimper Layna laid on her stomach trying not to move her shoulder or arm. But damnit! She had no idea where the hell she was! She had heard about the underworld but this area was too gorgeous to be the underworld. Apollo always said it was dark dreary and smelled of dead bodies, but the smell that reached her nose was that of ambrosia and narcissus flowers. Could this be the place where she will rest because she's dying or is dead? Layna stared to the left of her seeing the flowers sway in the breeze.

_Wait a minute! A breeze? There was no breeze before! How did a breeze begin to make the flowers sway when I wanted them to!_ Layna looked up when the sound of wings flapping and a whooshing sound came from above. Her eyes met those of a female gargoyle. A female dragon gargoyle! Layna had been friends with one before she had left to join the ranks of Hades' Guardians. How she was able to reach those ranks were beyond her! She was such a ditz! Layna would always become annoyed with her! But she couldn't blame her because when she wasn't being ditzy she was really cool and smart.

Layna's eyes stayed connected to the dragon's when another dragon gargoyle came into view. The rainbow wings were shining just like, but it couldn't be!! It had to be! It was Agalia! Layna's eyes began to tear up as she saw her friend stare and then swoop lower to see her. Layna tried to get up once more but failed but this time when she began to fell she fell into the arms of the female dragon that had originally seen her. Her head lifted to find Agalia in front of her with tears in her eyes and whimpering at the extent of her friend's injuries.

"Hey Agalia!" Layna whispered with a weak smile forming on her lips. "Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah Layna!" Agalia whispered back petting Layna's hair and cuddling into her cheek. "Oh sweetie! Look at this! Hold on! We're gonna get help and get you healed up! Okay?" She said going into gargoyle form and flying away.

"I'll try to stay awake! Not sure if I can!" she whispered leaning on the dragon's arm and watching Agalia fly away. ~Man! In order to see an old friend again I have to be injured! Stupid battle! ~

"Easy! Calm your rage my friend! It will help the pain stop! But you must settle down. Do you understand Layna?" the dragon purred.

"Yeah! I understand you!" Layna told the dragon relaxing all of her muscles feeling the pain ebb from her brain and body. Layna purred and sighed when the pain fully subsided from her. _That feels so much better! She is really cool and she's holding me like mother would when I got hurt!_

As Layna leaned on the female's arm her eyes began to close. When her eyes were fully closed she heard the sound of stronger, faster, and larger wings. Then she felt the breeze but twice as strong like a weak wind. But she couldn't open her eyes to see what had made that sound. She knew it was a male gargoyle but what species was he? Was he like the dragon? Or was he an eagle? His scent was nice but not like that of the eagles. It was more like the smell of smoke from a good fire. Then she heard the male's voice.

"Is she alive?"

Okay that was way too deep and smooth to be from an eagle! But she couldn't place her finger on the species that's males spoke like that! God she'd have to look it up when she got home! If she could get home! How do you get home from the Underworld exactly? She'd have to ask Agalia when she could use her body again!

"Yes she's still alive! Is the lord on his way?"

_The lord? Who was the lord here?_ Layna felt the blackness begin to creep up faster on her than ever before! She began to struggle to stay awake even if she couldn't open her eyes. Were those hooves she heard? No it couldn't be! Could it?

"Serene! How is she?" Wow that was a deep and smooth voice to! But it was so much darker than the first male's. How could anyone have a voice that deep? And what were they supposed to look like? Were they just as dark, and smooth as their voice?

"Alive but unconscious my lord! But her shoulder and arm are broken. It could be days before she heals fully let alone fly as a gargoyle again!" Layna couldn't hold off the blackness anymore with that last phrase uttered she truly did slip into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

5:00 am

_Wow! Man, does my body hurt or what?! _Layna thought as her amber eyes slowly began to open to see nothing but dark objects. _Where the hell am I? How did I get here?!_ Layna felt the grip of fear around her and couldn't help but begin to panic. Suddenly something moved! It was near what looked to be a hearth! Layna went rigid hoping the thing was just a part of her imagination and would go away if she didn't think about it, but it didn't! It was moving towards her! Layna began to shake with fear now. She had never known of fear because she was always the one doing the scaring.

The creature moved with such grace and yet masculinity. The thing was right next to her so Layna squeezed her eyes closed, maybe if she didn't see it the thing wouldn't be real! Then she felt the wetness of something on her forehead. _Oh gods! It's licking me for its feast!! What do I do?_ The creature purred something that she missed. Layna opened one eye then noticed the light behind the creature. But the creature wasn't something to be feared it was a man! And the so called tongue was a washcloth! _Man do I feel like an idiot!_ Layna stared at the ceiling feeling her cheeks begin to turn red from embarrassment.

The man dunked the cloth into the basin and then squeezed so access water wouldn't soak her. He had short dark brown hair and blue hazel eyes. He looked at her and smiled while wiping her forehead.

"Sorry about the scare there! I was just supposed to be gone for a moment and you were supposed to be up later than now." He said explaining why he was there to Layna. _Oh I get it! He was supposed to watch over me while I was passed out!! And he was just wiping the sweat from my brow! WOW! Nice guy! _Layna smiled as best as she could feeling her cheek sting from it. _That punch was really strong but I didn't think it was that bad! Geez the falcons have gotten stronger!_

"It's okay!" Layna said trying not to wince from the pains she was feeling. She relaxed her back but it was still hurting. Wow that attack from behind must have done a better number than she thought it had. Then she noticed the sling her arm was in. She looked up at the man with a puzzled look on her face. He looked over and smiled noticing her face.

"You broke your wing and your shoulder blade. That is the reason for the sling you have on your arm." He replied to her silent question. He placed the cloth on her forehead to help cool her off. She could feel the mugginess of the night all over her face and her bare shoulders. Thank Zeus they had the decency to cover her chest up! She could feel the blackness begin to form in the back of her mind once she realized the scent of the water he had used. It had a strong yet subtle smell to it…like sandalwood does! They were lulling her to sleep with sandalwood! But how did they know she liked sandalwood?

Layna felt her eyes fully close as she laid there taking deep breathes of the scent she loved so much. Layna also felt the pain ebb as she fell back to sleep. No pain was nice to her! Never had anyone but her mother and father done this for her! She always did it for her soldiers but when she needed the same thing done it was like she never existed. But when she was chosen to be the new guardian of Hades castle wow did everything change. It changed to the point she had her mother and father stop announcing it to people.

Layna felt the hand of the man push back stray strands of hair from her face before doing nothing more than watch over her. She felt the bed dip a bit the felt the sling be removed before a new one was replaced as well as bandages she never noticed before. Then another scent caught her…it was the smell only someone of significant power had. It must be the lord saying he wanted her out of the castle because she's too weak now! But what happened next she never knew a god was possible of doing. He stroked her arm!

An hour later Layna woke up once more but this time she didn't feel as sore as she had when she woke up an hour before. Her arm was still in a sling and, her shoulder and back was still sore but not to the point it was excruciating. She also noticed the scent of strength that she had smelt before. Her eyes cracked open so she could see who it was but they couldn't see she was awake. Her eyes opened farther when she saw who was in the chair next to the hearth. It was Hades! The god who wanted her to become a guardian!

Layna turned her head to the side making it look like she was resting still and happened to toss her head to that side. She stared and watched him as he looked at the hearth. She noticed that he didn't have his toga slung over his broad chest. His eight-pack shown in the light and it appeared he had just come from doing something to make him sweat. She glanced up at his face. Gray blue eyes were below perfect eyebrows and resting on high cheek bones. His nose was straight and strong. His chin and jaw were strong as well. His features were like chiseled stone. His lips were what caught her interest most though. They were a shade pinker than his tan skin. Layna inwardly sighed as she watched his hand slide through his shoulder length hair. He had it freely hanging over his face yet it looked good on him especially when she watched how his arm muscles rippled from that small movement.

_Those movements are small but they show a lot! _Layna returned to watching his face when she realized his gray blue eyes were locked onto her face. She weakly smiled as he stood up and stalked over to her bedside. He gently sat down and began looking at her shoulder. _Up close he is more beautiful than Apollo has ever been! And his scent is just as good! A scent perfect of fitting a perfect god! _Layna watched him as his brow furrowed then smooth out when he saw it was healing the way it should be. His eyes softened and then were turned on her. He smiled softly then pushed stray strands of hair from her face before stroking her chin and cheek.

She sighed before leaning into his hand and purred. He leaned close and then gently kissed her forehead. She watched as he pulled away then pulled the cloth from the basin and wipe her shoulder before removing the bandages and placing new ones on to it. She watched as his hands, large as they were, smooth the bandages so they were protecting the wounds there. His hands were rough but they never added more strength unless needed to. Layna watched as he worked diligently before beginning to stroke her hair. Lulling Layna to sleep wasn't something people would have done before but having someone do it was what made Layna smile genuinely. Soon Layna was asleep for the third time that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Hades watched the fire burning in the hearth. He had sent Cronus away about an hour ago when Layna fell asleep. He never thought he would stay with her. He had work to do! Preparations to be made so that he could help her with the broken bones! Yet here he was! Sitting in the leather chair he so loved to sit in by a hearth watching over her. Hades turned to Layna she was a sight even when she slept! Her face was peaceful now that the pain was taken away. After all it was what she needed and who else to take the pain than Hades the god of the underworld! Man he hated himself! He felt so weak now but at least any pain that was on her was gone. His eyes began to close and he leaned his head back against the chair.

His mind began to flow towards Layna and he began to day dream but he couldn't stay asleep long. His eyes opened and he looked over noticing her head was turned toward him. He could see the shine of her eyes from the fire. She was trying not to have him notice her watching him. So he figured he'd act natural and not let her know he knew. He pushed his hand through his hair then saw her eyes darken. She now fully looked at him. Her smiles always did him in but this one was so tired and weak he couldn't help but stand up and walk over to her.

_Was she in pain and that's why she was up? Or did she have a bad dream and woke from that?_ Hades gently sat down next to her checking her forehead before smiling knowing she didn't have a nightmare but was she in pain then? His brow furrowed as he checked her shoulder. Seeing that it was fine and healing nicely he smiled again and then went to set himself to changing the bandages. He focused on the wounds as best he could without focusing on her pale skin. Her lips were a shade darker than her skin but they were a beautiful contrast. His eyes went to the basin where he ringed out the bloody water. He then turned back to her. Her eyes were on every move he made. God he loved how she watched him!

Hades smiled…wait smiled? He never smiled! Yet he was! She smiled back at him and he could tell it was genuine. Her eyes were still dark but now were lit up. He began stroking her hair feeling it caress his fingers. He always dreamed of her being here so he could push his fingers through her hair. He watched her sea green eyes begin to close. She smiled as she fell asleep for the third time. He continued to stroke her hair even after she was asleep since it seemed to calm her down. She looked more unique when she slept. She looked more like her great aunt Hestia with the red streaks in her brown hair. That must be where she gets her strength from! His sister did have a nice temper she used with pride! It wouldn't surprise Hades if Layna had learned how to use her own against others. He moved to stroking her hand as she slept with her face against the pillow. His lips twitched with the smile that seemed to stay on his face.

Hades gently moved off the bed and strolled to the chair he had been in. Then he rethought that decision and went to the table Tedius had left the Ambrosia and wine for him. He poured himself a glass and then walked over to the windows that were in that room. The sun had just begun to rise in his land. Meaning Apollo was making his rounds above as well. His eyes began to shine as he though about Apollo. How could she have had an infatuation with that asshole? She had told him when they first met and before she had found out who he was. His mood began to somber a bit as he thought of how she just spoke freely till Apollo had swiftly been by her side protecting her.

Hades still remembered Layna trying to stop Apollo from killing him. She was so kind to him and he was going to tell her who he was but he loved her talking to him like he wasn't a freak or a dead man. Her eyes were filled with pity at what Apollo was saying to him and making her feel guilty for bringing it upon him. He couldn't believe how much Odysseus and Athena apologized afterward. They had no idea Apollo would be so protective. But how couldn't he be? She was to be his wife. Before Zeus told Apollo she was to become a Guardian of the underworld! Man did that make Apollo hate Hades even more!

_It wasn't my fault! Athena and Odysseus both thought it was better for her aswell!_ Hades thought back and couldn't help but look at the woman who was asleep in the bed. He glared at the sun thinking of how Apollo looked disgusted with Layna when she agreed to be a Guardian of the Underworld. Layna had seemed proud in her decision as well as all the other gods! So it wouldn't surprise him if Apollo wanted someone to take her out so Hades wouldn't have her either…shame it didn't workout that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**Olympus**

**Layna stood in the room that was Apollo's but it wasn't the same. Some female stood by the pool soaking wet, like she just came out from a swim or being pushed. She looked towards Layna and glared before pointing behind her. Layna turned and saw why the female glared! Hades was arguing with Apollo about something that had happened between Layna and him. Apollo laughed in Hades face before telling the man to go back from where he came and that Layna would never see him ever again! Layna began running trying to Hades trying to stop him but she was too slow to catch up to his huge gait. She started running faster while spreading her wings hoping that would help. Right when she was about to reach out and grab his arm someone grabbed her chiton from behind. Layna whipped around to find Apollo scowling at her before smiling and holding her close. Layna looked behind to see Hades glaring at her and Apollo before storming out and sending a curse at them for making him act such a fool. She turned back around and pushed at Apollo's chest fighting with all her might. She turned just in time to see her mother scowl at her as well as her father and the other gods and goddesses. Layna fell to the ground before being swallowed up by the eagle that she was.**

Layna sat up in the bed screaming. She looked around before she felt the strong arms of Hades pull her into his embrace. She welcomed it as well as the tears that began to flow. She heard the knock on the door before Hades told the person to enter the room. Agalia and Serene entered the room seeing Layna. Agalia gasped and rushed over to the other side of the bed and climbing onto it. She began to rub Layna's back and murmur to Layna as Hades was stroking her hair.

Layna cuddled into Hades more feeling his heart slow down from the scare he had. Layna sniffed in his scent trying to calm her nerves. She had never had such a vivid dream ever! She began to feel the tears well up in her eyes again when she squeezed Hades' waist tight. She felt him cuddle her up while telling Serene to get food for when she was ready to eat. Agalia offered to help and then followed Serene out of the room. Layna felt Hades relax and begin to stroke her back before pulling back slightly.

His eyes were filled with concern and she shook her head silently telling him it wasn't pain in her arm or shoulder. He nodded before frowning again.

"It was a nightmare wasn't it?" He asked before pulling her close at her nod. He sighed and lifted Layna into his arms before sitting on the bed and having her upon his lap. She realized his chest was still bare but not as sweaty as it was when she first saw him sitting in the chair. She rested her head on his shoulder trying to not look at his chest and then she noticed something she never had before…he had a tattoo on both his left and right arm! It was a band that wrapped around the bicep and tricep.

Hades watched the embers of the fire that had been lit before. Never had he heard such a terrified scream in his life! His heart still pounded! He held Layna close to his chest trying to calm her down since he could tell it was something about her and him. He could always tell when it came to her when she either thought about him or had a dream about him. He pulled the covers up over her so she wouldn't get cold since the bandages around her chest had been soaked with sweat. He could still feel her silent tears on his shoulder and chest. Zeus, how he hated seeing, or knowing she was crying. He had an idea who was making her cry. _It had to be Apollo! The asshole is the only one who would do that type of thing to her! How else would she get scared in a dream! _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Finally Layna could sleep again. Her heart stopped pounding in her chest and she knew the tears stopped falling hours ago. She could smell the food Agalia and Serene brought back for her and Hades to eat! She lay in the arms of Hades hearing his light snoring. He had fallen asleep about an hour ago. She had had her eyes closed when she heard the others bring in the food. Agalia, like the annoying yet friendly and caring person that she was, began to giggle at the sight. She hadn't noticed that Layna was watching her as she covered up Hades' back with more than the covering he used for her.

Layna sighed heavily as she realized that she would have to move Hades so she could reach the food but her body was too comfortable to want to move at the moment. Her eyes stared at the muscled back and the tattoos upon it. When had Hades done that? She didn't remember him having that when she saw him last. Well it was his body to do that to. She wouldn't control it like Apollo seemed to have done with her! She always wanted a tattoo that showed her off! When she was engaged to Apollo that was always a 'no'. She even let him choose what she was to wear when they would go out together! It was like she was his pet and didn't have a mind of her own! How dare he do that! But when she had first met Hades he had changed her mind on what men were like! She always thought that they were conceited and ignorant! Apollo was hot! She'd give him that but he was so arrogant! He never saw anything past himself! He never showed anything other than that! Until they were at their house! Whew! Then his true rage towards others really showed! Layna actually feared him. That's why she said yes right after Zeus, Hades, Her mother and father said they thought it best that she come down to the Underworld. It sucked to have gone home though! Once she started to pack her stuff Apollo threw one of his temper tantrums. She feared he was going to burn her alive or throw her into metal so she'd stay his forever! But thankfully Hera had arrived just in time to congratulate her and stopped Apollo before he did something terrible.

Apollo…man there was a god who you did not want to get fired up…literally! Hades would never stand up to him! Then again maybe he could! He was older than Apollo and has obviously taken care of himself without needing to worry about other gods trying to challenge him! But Apollo is greedy! He would do anything to become the lord of something! Even if it is the underworld! She had to protect Hades at all costs…but how? He was a man who could take care of himself! How was she supposed to save him? And with that dream she had! Wow did that scare her! She had never felt such terror! She always felt connected to Hades but she never knew losing him would be so scary!

Her eyes began to sting again even with her eyelids shut. She could feel Hades trying to sleep but worrying about her too much. Layna rolled over onto the pillow giving him room to get comfy. She felt him behind her trying to cover her without hurting her shoulder. She smiled slightly but it was not a smile he could see. She did that a lot! Whenever she smiled and was in public she made it seem like she had a straight line for a mouth. How she loved being secretive. That came in handy when she was with Apollo and she liked another man's body. She could make it look like she was happy to be with him when she really wasn't. Layna never thought she would use it against Hades but then again he was just as secretive as she was. This time Layna giggled bringing Hades face next to her ear. He stared at her as if she had grown insane. Then again who wouldn't call her insane when she was with Hades, Lord of the Underworld. She sighed smiling at his face before doing something she surprised herself with…she kissed him upon the lips! Not just a little quick one or a peck on the lips. It was full on savagery of the lips. For some reason Layna couldn't stop her self from not devouring him. Everything about him was intoxicating! His scent and his body!

Layna thought she was going to die from it because he was so tense. Then Hades surprised her by returning the same emotion back to her. His body was still slightly tense but not as before. He was careful of her injury but anything else there was no gentleness. Every muscle in his shoulders was quivering from him trying to keep himself from hurting her. She didn't dare tell him that her wounds were mostly healed so it was okay to be a little rough. He was worried as it was about hurting her and telling him that she was almost healed would probably make him ask if she's okay through it all. Her heart beat faster as she felt his stress lessen in his arms. Finally he laid on top of her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck holding him closer to her but not close enough. She wanted him like there was no tomorrow. For all she knew there really wasn't! She knew Apollo would go after her and never let her go but then she would stay by Hades as much as she could to stop the end that she saw. Hades pulled his mouth from Layna's and began kissing her neck. He knew how fast gargoyles could heal and knew she wasn't telling him about how close to being fully healed she was but to make sure she could finish heal he wasn't about to become rough with her. She needed soft and slow not a fast mating then an okay get to work see me in two days to make sure you're doing what you're supposed to. He also knew she was holding back what the dream she had held from him. But why? Why hold it from him when he was the one it was about! Then again it must have had her and Apollo in it as well! It wouldn't be long before Apollo discovered where Hades' castle was at and try to take Layna from him. His eyes opened as he felt her cuddle into his neck. Gods he loved her scent and motions! She never seemed to hate him or be disgusted with him. The bond they held with each other was thanks to her mother Athena. Athena wanted Layna to have a man who knew how to treat her as a person not an item he could show off! He kissed her neck once more savoring the taste of her. His eyes shut as he let the taste set on his tongue. He then did something that made Layna gasp. He bit her to mark her as his. Apollo would hate that! No he would loathe it! His rage was fueled when Hades told the court that he needed Layna in the Underworld to help protect it.

Hades pulled his mouth off her skin and whispered a spell to make the mark show only to Apollo and after to everyone else. Of course Layna would be able to see it when she looked in a mirror but no one else would be able to. Hades kissed her lips one last time before rolling her to his side so they could fall asleep. He stroked her hair before he fell into a deep sleep with Layna close to his side.

Layna couldn't believe what had happened! She and Hades were making out! Then he began to kiss her neck before he bit her. BIT her! He actually bit her neck and left a mark upon it she knew for sure!! There was no way he would have bit her pulling a gasp from her lips if he didn't plan on having it stay! Then she heard what she thought was a spell upon it! Was it so no one would see? If it was she was glad he thought to do that but if Apollo could see it…that was not so good! He would rip her throat out before he ripped into Hades! But then again if Apollo went after her first and Hades saw what Apollo did to her then she wouldn't have to worry about Hades getting hurt! He would go after Apollo and kill him! Layna stared at the sleeping God under her cheek. He looked like a man you could approach without fear right now. She curled up next to him and felt his strong heart beat against her cheek. She began to gently pet his chest as she felt him pet her hair once again. She knew when he was asleep because his quiet rumbling snore began. Only then did Layna feel safe enough to fall asleep herself. Her eyes were slowly closing and she knew her deep sleep was close when she felt a presence inside of the room. Her eyes glared at the messenger of Apollo. He looked terrified! She knew it meant only one thing. Apollo was coming and there was no stopping him. She rolled onto her back and hugged the little creature for it was a miniature falcon gargoyle that was like her brother. His little body shook and she knew she couldn't stop him. She looked to Hades. There was no way she would want to wake him up when he was in such a deep sleep. As she cuddled the little creature to her chest, she cuddled into Hades praying he would wake up on his own accord and find the little creature. Layna closed her eyes and hugged the little one closer to her body. He fell asleep before she knew it. Apparently Apollo felt the spell placed upon her neck and wanted to see what had caused it. He would be there by the day after tomorrow. The fear made Layna stay awake the rest of the time. She watched as the sun began to set in the sky turning the blue shades to orange, yellow, maroon, and purple. Her eyes adjusted quickly when it became dark out. She tended to do most of her flying at night since Apollo would be asleep by then.

Hades woke up about an hour later feeling not only Layna but something else next to his side. His eyes zeroed in on the little Falcon gargoyle. His eyes darkened in rage at the creature. Then he noticed the way Layna was holding him and watching the sky. _Layna must not realize that I am awake…then again maybe she should! She seems to fear something…but what? _Hades stayed still why he watched Layna lay on her side with the creature. His eyes zeroed in on the creature's necklace and saw the sun upon it. _Apollo comes!_ Inwardly Hades growled at Apollo but then realized he had sensed the spell placed upon Layna's neck. _He must be very jealous! I can't wait for him to arrive!_ Hades smiled and then pulled Layna and the little one closer before talking with Layna about the problem at hand.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for not typing this chapter for so long!! I just haven't had any good ideas and I'm one of those writers that like to take their time on writing their stories! So hope those who liked my story so far appreciate this chapter…major conflict between Hades (aka Randy Orton) and Apollo (aka John Morrison)!! Also in this chapter we will see some things through Apollo's point of view (POV) XD I can't wait for what I type either! Enjoy! _

Chapter 8

Next Day

Layna sat in the chair next to the breakfast table. Her eyes never lifted for she had only gotten a few hours of sleep before waking up to the messenger gently shaking her shoulder so she could join Hades for breakfast. Hades was sitting across from her talking to the messenger trying to find out when exactly when Apollo was to arrive! Layna rubbed her eyes still not believing that Apollo would follow her there just to start shit with Hades! She was going to die by the end of the day she knew it! She glanced up long enough to see Hades place a pomegranate on her plate. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him suspiciously. _He's giving me a pomegranate? He really doesn't want me to leave here…why? Am I really that valuable? It has to be because of what happened between Apollo and me…but how did he find out about that?! _

Layna's eyes scanned Hades' trying to figure out what he was up to when she felt the presence of the sun behind her back. She slowly turned around just as the messenger hid and Hades smirked. Apollo stood there in all of his sun-god fury. His eyes narrowed on her and the pomegranate on her plate. She quickly grabbed a couple of the seeds and popped them into her mouth realizing that Hades was trying to keep Apollo from hurting her. She chewed and swallowed the seeds she had eaten and waited for the roar she knew was coming. Just then the messenger slammed itself into her belly hugging her tightly. She lowered her head and then she heard what she knew was coming.

_**Apollo's POV**_

Apollo stared at Castle Darkness and Dreary. It was nice to see that the sun reached even here but seeing such a black castle in the distance would scare anyone! Apollo shivered at the sight of it knowing his ex-future-wife was to be staying here. He sighed as he rode his chariot to the garden's edge. Such lovely flowers shouldn't be able to live here in such a dark and dreary place. And Layna should have known better than agree to staying here and being a guardian! Apollo sniffed the air to smell the delicious scent of the narcissus blossom and ambrosia…Damn that Hades! Damn him for taking Layna from him! He was never an abusive man! He was always kind to her! Until he snapped when he heard Layna agree to come to the very place he tried to protect her from!

Odysseus and Athena had no idea what this place was really truly like! _They_ thought it was better for her to be away from him when they had given her to him at her birth!! He had already been 5 years of age even though he looked to be a teenager since gods grew up faster than mortals did. After all if they aged like mortals they would all be nothing but dust in the human world. His eyes narrowed in on flowers. If he had control of this land it would be nothing but what he saw fit for the dead. Bleak and dreary like it should be! And the souls of the dead shouldn't be allowed to live here peacefully! They should be in the ground just like their bodies! They didn't deserve such niceties such as the scent of ambrosia and narcissus flowers! They deserved the stench of their decaying bodies and the trees should be bare! Nothing growing and nothing shining beautifully in the sun light! It should look like death itself! Apollo slowed his flame colored horses down to a slow trot.

His eyes shined deadly when he saw the three remaining guardians. He could tell Layna hadn't eaten the food that was combined with this land…the pomegranate. Apollo severed the shiver that was beginning to climb his back. He closed his eyes and took ten deep breathes as his chariot continued to the castle. He wasn't going to lose his calm nature just because he was in the Land of the Dead. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was closer to the castle than when he closed his eyes. He walked the horses up to the front steps and slid off the chariot. He was still irked that Hades had marked Layna as his but he wasn't about to let that rage him. He walked into the castle and headed to the breakfast room where he saw Layna sitting there across from Hades rubbing her eyes. She must have been up all night thinking of him! Apollo smiled at the thought and then lost it when he saw Hades look up grab a pomegranate and set it in front of his Layna.

His eyes narrowed just as she looked over at him. Her eyes widened further and she quickly turned grabbing some of the disgustful fruit's seeds and eating them. His eyes began to see flames all over the room even though he knew it wasn't happening to the room for the whole castle was made of the stone Ebony.

He sneered at Hades and wished the older god would burst into flames and die right in front of her so then he could have this world and it would be his side she would be stuck to! But it never happened because the older god had one power other gods didn't against him…the power to stop threats to him and his world by a mere muttering of the word _protect!_ BAH! Like he knew the meaning of that word!! The older god was at least a thousand years older than Apollo himself and Layna was a few years younger than Apollo.

His eyes began to shine and he saw vaguely the messenger he sent slam itself into Layna's stomach looking for cover and comfort from her and her cover the creature with her arms and upper body. Such tranquil _protection_ on her behalf and then he heard Hades utter the word and felt the temperature cool down but Apollo still let out the roar that had been building in him ever since he had seen the guardians as well as the land!

_**Hades POV**_

Hades walked out of the room heading to the breakfast room. His eyes felt heavy for he got less sleep than when he was watching over Layna. He rubbed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sleepily stumbled into the table and then growled at Apollo's arrogance. He flopped down in the chair and groaned at the pain forming in his shoulders since he slept on his side and nothing else. He looked over and saw the messenger that had appeared last night and smiled.

"Messenger? Can you do me a favor?" he purred as he watched the little gargoyle stare at him.

"Yes m'lord?" it replied.

"Go and wake up Layna…And tell her I would love her to join me for breakfast. Thank you." He mumbled as the messenger flew off like he had been burnt and she was his salvation. Hades leaned against the back of the chair and sighed as the muscles in his back and neck began to loosen up and get rid of the knots he felt forming. First he had to save Layna from Apollo and now Apollo was going to come to his home just to get Layna back. Hades sneered at the fruit and saw the one fruit that could link Layna to his world forever and Apollo wouldn't be able to do anything!!

Hades sat up straighter looking at the pomegranates and smiled as he got a brilliant idea on what to do! He would wait until Layna was sitting in the only other chair at the table. He glanced up when he saw the messenger and Layna walk into the room. He got up and pulled out the chair and waited for Layna to sit down in it. His eye roamed over her from the tip of her head to the sandals upon her feet when she sat down. She wore her normal clothing and she was still tired from the night time visit and no doubt was up all night worrying about the Underworld and its God. He smiled and then went back to his seat watching her sleepily sit in the chair looking at the food.

The messenger joined Hades on his side of the table and began to talk with the little gargoyle. His eyes lifted up and he saw Layna sit in the chair not getting any food for her plate. He was about to ask her if she would like to go back to bed when he saw something flash in the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Apollo's chariot slowly approach the castle. Hades smiled to himself as he grabbed a pomegranate and placed it upon Layna's plate. He watched as Layna's eyes widened then turned to the Sun God behind her. He looked at the younger God and chuckled deep in his throat as Apollo's rage got the best of him once again. The little gargoyle went to Layna for the protection and comfort it needed from Apollo's rage but the God was called the Sun for a reason. His rage would burn down all of Olympia if Apollo got that riled up! Hades muttered _protection_ because he didn't want to have to look for a new guardian…if he could help it!

"You know Apollo…if you destroy my guardian I'll have to destroy you!" Hades' eyes glowed brighter with the threat being said. Apollo laughed and roared at the same time. Hades stood up and watched Layna and the gargoyle slide to the door getting out of the way. Hades unhooked the shoulder strap he had on his toga knowing the belt around his waist would keep the bottom up. He stared straight ahead as he glared at Apollo who was also letting the shoulder strap on his toga unhook. Just this show of defiance to Apollo was showing who the better God was. Hades admitted that Apollo was defined and you could see the obvious six-pack the younger god had but by the way Apollo's eyes narrowed on his body he could tell the other god was jealous of his stomach. Well that's what happens when you have to show off other gods constantly as he did especially Zeus.

"You look like you were going to say something to me Apollo," Hades smiled knowing the god was going to think of what to say next, "So what was it exactly you were going to say?"

"Don't antagonize me Hades! This is not over! You and me…in a duel as of this moment!" Apollo sneered.

"But of course 'cause what other way to show off to your ex-fiancée then by trying to beat the one that now protects her!" Hades smiled. Apollo left the room with Hades right behind him and Layna following. Hades looked over his shoulder and saw Layna looking down at the ground while walking. He watched her eyes glance up then back down to the ground then glance up once again. But she never met his eyes…she was looking at the tattoo he got done before he lost the guardian that she now replaced. He silently chuckled at her failing attempt to stare at him. _So cute! She thinks to keep from meeting my eyes acting like I don't notice! _He looked back at Apollo smiling. He passed the younger god heading off to the dueling field of the castle. He looked over his shoulder seeing Apollo and Layna following and the little messenger flying off probably to get the other guardians. Hades scoffed! Like he needed their help!

"Tell me something Apollo," He looked at the god, "Have you ever been allowed to drink Ambrosia?" Upon seeing Apollo's glare Hades snickered. "No? Shame! I have been drinking it for a long, long time! It is quite good! You would like it! Might help you cope with losing your fiancé! Ah! Here we are! The dueling grounds!" With his arms he showed them the fields upon which he and his guardians sparred to hone their skills.

_I know I hate cliffhangers too! But sometimes that is what you have to do with these kinds of stories! XD So hope you stay with me long enough to know that chapter 9 is being written as you're reading this! Enjoy! And the Next chapter is the duel between the young god Apollo and the dark god Hades! XD _


End file.
